


astroprojection

by Love_hospital



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Other, he doesn't say anything, kenma mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_hospital/pseuds/Love_hospital
Summary: I'm sorry for this





	

One day, kuroooooo testurou goes to a party

He picks up one (1) beer

"Hey" a girl said

"I'm vegan!!!!" kuroko tetsuya screeched

"ok ok ok aight I get it" said the girl

Kurokono Taasuke astroprojected into the 9th primal dimension. Kuroooooooo later died of hypothermia, STDs and loneliness.

The girl went home to her gf, as she was very gay and tired.

Kenma, furryman's roommate stayed in his room and does not have any speaking lines.

No one remembered he existed 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't written by me, but my friend 'cause she stole my phone
> 
> hit her up on tumblr @ pineapple-browniez


End file.
